¿Cómo enamorarme de alguien como tu?
by rimakuran
Summary: El Director a tenido que irse, la escuela sola en Navidad. Solo dos personas completamente diferentes ahí. ¿Podrán llegar a llevarse bien? ¿pasará algo más? Dejen reviews D


**Vampire Knight no me pertenece y solo escribí la historia basada en la de MATSURI HINO.**

**Pareja: Aido/Sayori**

* * *

**YORI POV**

-Yuuki…- Y el viento se llevó su nombre. Ahí estaba yo, sentada con la ventana abierta, mirado nada. Ya había pasado un año desde que paso todo, Yuuki y la clase Nocturna ¿Vampiros? No lo podía creer pero ha como pasaba el tiempo había más y más pruebas.

_Toc, Toc_

-Sayori, soy el Director- Miré rápidamente la puerta sin moverme- Cuando estés desocupada me gustaría que vinieras a mi oficina

Me iba a parar pero escuché como se alejaba. Con los brazos cruzados me acerqué a la pequeña mesa donde estaban mis libros y una carta sin terminar, no sabía nada de mi madre y ella no se había comunicado conmigo por lo que decidí mandar una carta sin recibir respuesta, así que empecé la segunda.

_ 22/marzo/ 2007_

_Madre:_

_Es la segunda carta que mandó, me preocupa la poca comunicación o más bien la nula comunicación, llamé a la casa hace 3 días antes de mandar la primera carta y al parecer el teléfono está desconectado. Llamé a tu móvil y fuera de servicio. Estoy aquí en la escuela durante mis vacaciones navideñas. No hay nadie aquí más que el Director y yo. Yuuki se ha ido porque encontró a su familia. Te extraño mamá yo nose si tu_

No quería seguir escribiendo, mi madre hacía que pensara que me había olvidado. Desvíe la mirada violentamente hacía la ventana, di un fuerte suspiro y salí de la habitación a la oficina del Director. Iba a tocar la puerta pero el Director se adelantó y me pidió que pasara y me sentara.

-Sayori…-dijo con un fuerte suspiro- Tengo que salir de la escuela durante este mes de vacaciones no te puedo echar del instituto porque sería inhumano. Mi vuelo sale en 30 minutos, habrá 2 guardias en cada puerta. Te quedaras con un alumno de la clase Nocturna que decidió no irse con su familia, vendrá en cualquier momento, el ya está enterado. Espero que encuentren algo que hacer ya que es el segundo día de vacaciones. Perdona pero es importante este viaje. Espero que no haya ningún problema

-No se preocupe señor, estaré bien. Seguiré insistiendo con las cartas y llamadas a mi madre. Gracias por permitirme quedarme aquí.

-No te preocupes, confío en que cuidarás la escuela. Hay suficiente comida en la cocina, Yuuki una vez si mal no recuerdo mencionó que eres una estupenda cocinera- Miró su reloj y tomó su maleta- Me debo ir el camino al aeropuerto es largo

-Si señor- Lo acompañé hasta la reja de la escuela donde se despidió de mi con un beso en la frente y no puede evitar sonrojarme. Cuando me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar solo escuché el crack de las rejas y un montón de llaves para cerrarla.

Entré a la casa, era parte de la escuela pero ahí era donde vivían Yuuki, Zero y el Director y era prácticamente una casa, me quité los zapatos y cerré con seguro. El Director me había dicho que "el otro estudiante" tenía llaves así que no había problema si me encerraba.

Uno de los guardias me había hecho el favor de pasar mi maleta a la casa para que no durmiera en los dormitorios. Con mucho esfuerzo logré subir mi pesada maleta, El cuarto del director estaba cerrado con llave y solo habían dos cuartos más, pero bueno éramos solo dos personas, entre a uno y había una cama individual, hice una mueca y entra al segundo y bingo una cama matrimonial.

_Lo siento compañero __desconocido pero llegué primero_

Desempaqué todo y para al final meter la maleta debajo de la cama, me recosté en ella y vaya que era cómoda, me senté y en ese momento mi panza pidió a gritos comida. Salí del cuarto y con toda la tranquilidad fui a la cocina. Revisé cada rincón y podía hacer toda la comida que quisiera, pero decidí hacer una pizza instantánea. La saqué del paquete y la metí al microondas apreté le dibujo de la pizza y empezó a girar. Estaba entretenida viendo como daba vueltas pero el cerrar de la puerta de entrada hizo que levantara la cabeza y saliera de la cocina. Fue tan rápido como me encontré con sus ojos azules que también veían sorpresa. ¡¡ ¿Qué demonios hacía Aido Hanabussa aquí?!!

-¿Sayori Wakaba?

__

Mi pizza estaba lista

* * *

**Qué les pareció obio voy a seguir pronto, a mi en lo particular me encanta esta pareja!! Son tan diferentes que es imposible que esten juntos!! Peroo me encanta porfavor dejen reviews(acepto kualkier tipo de comentarios[si son insultos, que espero que no, porfavor en privado****]) **


End file.
